1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a rack for office machines. Such rack for office machines is composed of a plurality of rods of different lengths, a plurality of feet and seals insertably mounted respectively on a bottom plate and a plurality of intermediate plates. These members are combined at will to construct the rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very popular to use office machines in a modern office. Space in such modern offices changes a lot by entering of such office machines. With a view on managing, to integrate or arrange office machines of different usage efficiently in an identical location should be the best mode for increasing working efficiency. Therefore, multifunctional racks for office machines in the market are specifically welcome.
Racks for office machines in the market nowadays are mostly provided with the function of gathering the office machines for management. However, such racks are mostly sold in a certain combination, the function they provide is certain and unchangeable, a user can only use such a rack for some office machines that the rack more likely suits concerning their sizes and types. Hence there is often uneasy operation of the office machines and the case that viewing is obstructed. These are contrary to the original purpose of using the rack.